


Second birthday

by a_january_girl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Prompt Fic, birthday prompt, txf fic chicks birthday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_january_girl/pseuds/a_january_girl
Summary: Post "All things" episode. Scully wakes up on Mulder's couch and knows what she wants





	Second birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiecesOfScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/gifts).



> Happy birthday @piecesofscully! I wrote you an “All Things” post episode smut fic! :D Hope you’ll like it! 
> 
> This is my ficlet for the @txf-fic-chicks birthday challenge, that had to be 2500 words max and include London, red, and cake!  
> Thanks @alldolleduppink for your beta on this one. Eres una perla ❤️

Scully had no idea she was going to blow out birthday candles tonight with February being so far away…

She also had no idea that crossing paths with Daniel again would confuse her so much and yet settle things right at the same time. She couldn’t have perceived how it would make her life start anew this fast. Of course, the minute she laid eyes on him, she was overwhelmed with surging feelings of affection, but she also knew she wasn’t the same person she had once been, insecure and young, craving for love and safety in the shelter of his arms. She was older now and she finally understood she didn’t need reassurance, or anyone’s arms to feel safe and strong anymore. And even though the sound of Daniel’s voice had stirred long-buried emotions, she knew. She could ponder this for hours and wonder whether leaving him had been a mistake back then, but she was sure leaving him wouldn’t be a mistake today. It was the right thing to do. 

Waking up on the black leather of Mulder’s sofa, tucked under his Navajo blanket, Scully surprisingly feels better than she’s felt in years. She feels warm and refreshed with the 2-hour sleep she just indulged herself in. She fell asleep in the blink of an eye earlier, exhausted by all the emotions and overpowering thoughts that had been going through her mind. She feels so good she’s determined not to let the lurking feeling of guilt for having dozed off in the middle of this meaningful conversation with Mulder poke through the midst of her tranquility. 

Brushing away the heavy blanket, she realizes it’s not that late into the night. Midnight—confirms her wristwatch. The living-room is as dark as the encompassing silence and only the soft hum coming from the fish tank is a disturbance to the peace that surrounds her. There’s light coming from the kitchen though, which indicates that Mulder is not sleeping. 

She knows she’s going to get up and join him there, the need to be close to him being impossibly strong right now. But she stays put for a little while, sitting on his sofa. And smiles…  
This is it. The day has finally come and she finally realizes how much she  _ needs _ it.  
As the first minutes of this new day tick away, she gathers her earlier thoughts and contemplates on the signs that have directed her here. She is grateful that she was able to pay attention because there isn’t any more doubt Mulder is her “one choice”. All the paths she’s walked in her life have led her to him. 

Today is a new day. Today will change everything. This is the day she needs to come to life again. 

While Mulder was in London chasing heart chakra-shaped crop circles, she was chasing her own heart, trying to lock it back into her chest to avoid all these outpouring feelings for Daniel to overwhelm her. But now, clearly, her heart is on her sleeve. And she has no intention to lock it back into her chest. No. She wants Mulder to take full possession of it and lock it elsewhere. Next to his. Two hearts beating in unison, ticking the minutes away forever together. 

She gets up, silently makes her way towards the light, and stops in the doorframe facing his front door. Her heart suddenly beats faster at the sight of his lanky frame sitting over a fuming cup of coffee at his dining-room table. He is sitting in semi darkness, the room only lit by a soft glow coming from the kitchen. He’s clearly lost in his own thoughts and doesn’t hear her approach. His hands are clasping his mug, one thumb hooked in the handle while the other is tracing the rim in a slow thoughtful motion. He’s made himself comfortable, has taken off his shoes and has changed into a cozier t-shirt. His hair is slightly dishevelled and his bare feet and forearms are a vision that invite lustful thoughts. He’s so handsome... 

For a brief second, she can’t help the dreadful panic that floods her pleasant contemplation making her stomach lurch with uneasiness. What if she’d made different choices in life? Could she cope with him not being the most important part of her existence right now? She has to shake herself back into the present moment to chase away the doubts and questions. She’s here, and he’s here. That’s all that matters.

When she clears her throat he is obviously startled but when his eyes find her in the doorframe, the look on his face quickly turns from surprise to pure bliss.

“Hi…” she whispers.

“Hi…” he replies with a smile. 

She shifts her body closer to stand next to him. He doesn’t move when her hand grasps the back of his chair and bumps softly into him. Her flank rests against his side, her breasts perfectly leveled with his face, so when he turns his head and suppresses a grin, she knows he notices how perfectly their bodies can fit with one another despite the height difference. 

“Want some coffee?” he offers. She shakes her head no and her hand slowly travels from the back of the chair to his shoulder. Her touch must appear innocent because he doesn’t stir, yet she hopes he’ll soon understand innocent isn’t really what she’s going for tonight.

“Some cake, maybe?” he says, sliding a pink carton-box on the table towards her and opening the lid to reveal four red-velvet cupcakes in it.

“Where the hell did you get those, Mulder?” she asks with a giggle. 

“Well, my fridge is empty and I couldn’t count on delivery since I wasn’t sure how long you were going to sleep. So I went to the pastry shop around the corner before it closed… I know you haven’t eaten anything tonight...”

Her hand is now dexterously moving around to avoid the cotton barrier of his shirt and coming to rest on his neck, fingertips softly getting lost in the birth of hair on his nape. He turns his head and looks up to her, silently asking again if she wants to eat.

“Thank you Mulder. Not right now…” she says even though the cakes look delicious. The two-tone cream-cheese frosting intertwined with red and white in a spiral of buttery perfume smells like vanilla, but she’s hungry for more than food right now.  
  
In his hazel gaze she can read everything she needs to know in this moment. He’s been thinking about all of this too, she knows. Absent-mindedly looking into the depths of his coffee cup, he’s been trying to find answers there, as if they would come up to the surface and float on top for him to read. She senses that right now, he is probably dreading her reaction to the turning-point days she just lived. He’s afraid she might leave him and start anew without him.  
His eyes and lips are silently screaming, pleading her to stay here, to kiss him even. She understands he’s ready to kiss her back to life more than he’s ever been ready for anything before. 

When her hand leaves his neck to elusively stroke along his jaw, he looks relieved and expectant at the same time. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into her open palm.   
And when she finally tilts his head up and swiftly locks her lips to his in a tender kiss, he can’t suppress the satisfying moan that escapes his throat.  
  
This is all the encouragement she needs and without an ounce of hesitation, she deepens the kiss and swipes her tongue against his pouty bottom lip. As he opens his mouth and lets her in, all the question marks that had been buzzing around them are instantly vanishing, and are replaced by exclamations. _How sweet! How good! How unbelievable! How life-altering it is to finally share this with the one and only man that is your whole life!… But how stupid! How laughable and pointless it was to wait for such a long time!_

As their embrace turns more and more passionate, Mulder grabs her by the waist and untucks her pullover from her skirt before slipping his hands under the fabric. The electric sensation of skin on skin is almost too much and Scully needs to catch her breath. Their lips reluctantly part, their chests heaving heavily, and she sits down, straddling his lap to let him map her back with his fingertips. And almost immediately they kiss again, feverishly, stating all the devotion, respect and passion they feel for one another with tongues and teeth and gasps. Words can’t possibly express how much they love each other. Words will never be meaningful or eloquent enough…

But he doesn’t have to speak, for she knows. His hands speak for him as they roam hungrily over her back. In an instant, tops start to fly around and strew the floor. Her bra is quickly and easily removed by Mulder’s agile fingers and when his hands finally cup her breasts, she can’t help the “Yessss” she hisses in delight. She is naked in his arms, at last, and it feels even more delicious than she’d ever dared to dream. His caresses are hot, and when he traps one of her nipples between his teeth, letting his tongue tease her to death, licking and nibbling, she can feel her folds getting more swollen and wet, already anxious for more.  
She would never have suspected how worshipped she would feel under his touch. She feels like a goddess lightening up his life, like a deity bringing a glow to the darkness surrounding him. 

“God… Scully you’re so…” he starts when he releases her tit, but can't seem to be able to go on and decides to shut up and to bury his mouth and tongue in the crook of her neck instead. She knew it, there are no words for what they are living right now. Nothing except sighs.  
She suddenly gets up and fumbles with the zipper of her skirt. His hands on her waist help her get rid of the remaining garments, and soon, skirt, pantyhose and panties belong to the past and she’s fully naked. Instead of feeling exposed, she has never felt more confident than right now.

She’s still standing when she bends over and traps his lips with hers again, and toys with his belt. Her hands are soon replaced by his, and she’s almost frustrated she couldn’t cup the bulge of his groin, but the urgency with which he gets his jeans off his waist and legs makes her suppress a giggle. Once he’s naked too, in all his erect glory, she takes him in from head to toe and can’t stop from biting her lower lip in anticipation. Blood draws to her mouth and she realizes how dry her throat is. And yet, she is now more than certain this is not a mistake, that all of this is the most right thing they can ever do…

She is ready to straddle him again, and when she gets close enough to touch him, he moves to stand up, but she firmly pushes his shoulders down for him to stay on his chair. She thought she would need to use words, that the urge to voice out what all of this means would be overwhelming, but eyes and lips and fingers and tongues are what talk best.  
She reaches for his erection brushing against her inner thigh as she sits down on his lap. She marvels at how easy this is and how familiar his silky skin against hers feels.  
She desperately needs him inside her now and as she finally slides down onto him, her eyes locked onto his and mouth ajar, it’s like he’s finally filling her whole body, filling her heart, filling her soul… 

The very second when the two of them become one is a rebirth.  
Today is a new birthday, the first day of the rest of her life, of  _ their _ life together as one.  
The first day she’s really alive. Fully awake. Whole and complete. 

They both hold their breath for a second and when she’s finally taken the first slow heavenly journey down his hardness, she lets every synapse in her brain, every pore of her skin bloom to life and her heart burst open with a sigh.  
Her hands on his shoulders, she wishes she could hook her thumbs in the valley of his collarbone the way he was clinging to his mug earlier, wishes she could find a way to hold onto him more than she already is. As she takes one more of those heavenly journeys up and down his shaft, then another, and another, they release pants and groans that echo through the walls of Mulder’s apartment and soon, he thrusts back into her with frenzy, and they’re both unable to refrain the wave of lust overflowing them.  
Her whole soul is igniting, coming to life under his touch, and everything disappears around them. All that remains is the roaring big-bang quickly coming to life deep inside her womb, this new beginning pending to explode within. He can’t keep his eyes open and sweat is soon soaking his upper lip and temples as she understands he’s fighting hard to stay sane. His hands on her ribs moves to her breasts and she arches her back, pressing her chest into his palms with a purr.  
When his thumb finds her puckered nipple and teases, her inner walls contract and she knows she’s hanging over the edge. His free hand locks around her neck and brings her down into a hungry kiss, and his tongue swiping along her teeth is enough to make her body take the free fall. 

Her orgasm is so powerful it takes her breath away. So much that she has to hold onto him with such ferocity that she’s afraid she’s going to hurt him. He doesn’t seem to care and falls down the edge with her, erupting into her with a deep long groan.  
  
It takes them a little while to gain their bearings, to realize where they are and what just happened. But when she finds her voice again, she’s still on his lap and he’s still inside her. She never wants to leave him and never wants them apart.

“Mulder… I think I’m ready for cake now…”. He smiles at her, before she adds “Do you think you have a candle somewhere we could put on this thing?”

He frowns and asks why. When she answers, she hopes he can read the honesty in her eyes, hopes that he understands he is her choice, her path, her life. 

“Because I think we should celebrate properly” she states with a lingering kiss on his lips.    
“I finally came to life in your arms tonight. We should celebrate this as it is. A real birth day...” 


End file.
